Dick Winters Fluff Alphabet
by warmommy
Summary: Fluffy Headcanons for Dick Winters.


**A = Attractive **(What do they find attractive about the other?)

What makes you most attractive to him is that he doesn't have to be Major Winters when he's with you. Never would he ever trade _being _Major Winters, and he'd die on the spot for any of the men he had served with, but there's something invaluable about no longer needing to be that person. He doesn't have to be a leader, he can just relax and be a _partner_.

**B = Baby **(Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)

He very much enjoys being a husband and wants to have a family together _someday_. For now, though, he's still enjoying the laidback aspect of not having the responsibility of another life on his hands, and he's more than earned that right. He thinks about it fondly, he looks forward to it, but for now it's great getting to sleep through the night and have a quiet little life with you.

**C = Cuddle **(How do they cuddle?)

He likes to be cuddled just as much as he likes to cuddle you, which is to say he enjoys equal amounts of being the big spoon and the little spoon. He cuddles up with warm smiles and an utter lack of tension anywhere in his entire body, and it is bliss.

**D = Dates **(What are dates with them like?)

When you go out together, it's always neat and formal. Nothing _too _fancy, because he's a simple and humble person, but always nice, because there's a standard he applies to everything he does for and with you. He _hates_ French food, but loves going to Italian places with you. Every so often, you wind up on double dates with the Nixons.

**E = Everything **(You are my _ (e.g. my life, my world…))

"You are the kind of person I aspire to be."

**F = Feelings **(When did they know they were in love?)

When his mother died, he fell to pieces. Not only was he sad and distraught, but he felt like he had to hold himself and his entire family together. When you stepped in to handle different arrangements for him, wipe his eyes when he cried, help him pack up her belongings, he knew he had found the woman he loved and could lay down a solid foundation for the rest of his life to rest with.

**G = Gentle **(Are they gentle? If so, how?)

Dick would never hurt you. The context in which such a thing could even occur is unfathomable to him. He doesn't have to put any attempt into being gentle because he is not a rough or violent man. He is careful and respectful.

**H = Hands **(How do they like to hold hands?)

To be honest, he doesn't, really. Instead of holding your hand, he sometimes just puts his hand on your arm, your shoulder, your knee, things like that. The message is all the same, just a different mode of affection.

**I = Impression **(What was their first impression?)

Dick didn't know why, but he really felt like he wanted to be liked by you. You had the immediate effect of charming him into hoping he would see you again.

**J = Jealousy **(Do they get jealous?)

No. He is always calm and level-headed. There's nothing that could threaten his place with you, and he's comfortably aware and confident of that fact. He would not allow anyone to harass, upset, or bother you in the slightest, but would think very little of someone innocently mistaking you for an unmarried woman.

**K = Kiss **(How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

This old-fashioned sucker kissed you first, at the end of your second date. He had already dropped you off at home, and you'd gone inside and made a glass of water when you heard a knock at the door. When you answered it, Dick was there, and he pulled you in and kissed you. It was possibly the most forward thing he'd ever done in his life up until that point, but he could not have felt right or calm if he had not done it. Going back and kissing you was the correct course of action and he has never regretted it.

**L = Love** (Who says 'I love you' first?)

Dick went first on this one, too. When he was younger, he always assumed that telling a woman that he loved her, especially for the first time, would be nerve-wracking, but it wasn't. Just like kissing you the first time, it was the most clear course of action, the absolute most natural thing in the world to do or to say. He couldn't have forced himself _not_ to, and he was not ashamed or embarrassed. He's never refrained from saying that he loves you. It is the truth, plain and simple.

**M = Memory** (What's their favourite memory together?)

The first time you ever went to the beach together. It was a beautiful day, and you sparkled more than the sunlight on the water. He could out-swim you easily, but he let you win every single race and playful competition. He ended up getting an awful sunburn, but you took care of him and bought him an aloe plant, which is now massive and lives by your front door.

**N = Nickel **(Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

He never thought he would be that type of man, but he is. He tries to be reasonable about it, but he gives far more gifts than you've ever asked for or ever would. If he sees something that makes him smile and think of you, he has to give it to you.

**O = Orange **(What colour reminds them of their other half?)

Bright pink. There was a big, bright pink heart on the cover of the first card he ever got for you, and it has always been the colour he most associates with you ever since then.

**P = Pet names **(What pet names do they use?)

Sweetheart and honey, sticking to the classics.

**Q = Quaint **(What is their favourite non-modern thing?)

His mother's bible. He opens it all the time just to see her handwriting in the margins.

**R = Rainy Day **(What do they like to do on a rainy day?)

On rainy days, he sits at his desk and reads and writes letters. Shifty writes him every month, as do a lot of the others, and he likes to keep up with them. The rain dripping down on the roof is a soothing sound and helps clear his mind of everything but the task in front of him. Often, you find him there, having fallen asleep with the lamp on.

**S = Sad **(How do they cheer themselves/others up?)

Dick is so even-tempered, level-headed, and accustomed to difficulty that he just isn't given to sadness very often. He has a habit of just putting it out of mind as soon as it comes to him and focusing on something else. When you're sad, he holds you. Sometimes he feels powerless because he can't always do anything about what is hurting you, and that's horrible.

**T = Talking **(What do they like to talk about?)

He talks about Lewis a lot, about the things he said either back overseas or last weekend. He rarely speaks about the war itself or about anything related to being in the military, but he keeps you updated on the fellas that you've met. He talks about travel, where you'd like to go next, he talks about different things he'd like to show the children someday.

**U = Unencumbered **(What helps them relax?)

Dick really does love to read. One bookshelf turned into two bookshelves, two turned into three, and there are books _everywhere _in your home. He's even been known to submit reviews to the newspaper.

**V = Vaunt **(What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)

Well, he's not the type to show off anything. He's humble and modest and knows the value of what he has without it having anything to do with the opinions of others. He's proud of being a good man, a good son, and a good husband, and he's proud that he has always and will always try his hardest in everything that he does, and will always strive to be the best person he can.

**W = Wedding **(When, how, where do they propose?)

He proposed at the beach, on one of the little walks you take together in the sand. He didn't hide the ring in a rock or anything like that. You'd been dating for about a year and Nix repeatedly and _loudly_ insisted every single time he and Dick saw each other that he needed to seal the deal before you got the wiser and ran off with some circus clown. Dick got down on one knee as the sun started sinking and gave this long speech about love and commitment and you had to refrain from interrupting him. It was so thoughtful and sweet, and so utterly fitting that Dick would do something like that, would come so prepared.

**X = Xylophone **(What's their song?)

"_And I need you more than want you, and I want you for all time."_

Glen Campbell - The Wichita Lineman

**Y = Yes **(Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)

His preparations for the proposal took nearly two months. The first thing he did was contact your family to announce his attentions and get approval for it, and he was nervous about that, because he (for some reason) wasn't sure if your parents would think he deserved you. He took a while to find the perfect ring, too, spent hours drafting his little speech.

**Z = Zebra **(If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)

The aloe plant is your pet, he named it Marvin and feeds it daily.


End file.
